Lovers Deception
by Stefenie
Summary: The story of a girl named Payton that falls in love with her BFF's boyfriend, But then he moves miles away and are living a long- distance relationship, she feels depressed.she turns to her BFF but her friend wants to do more than hug?Wat will happen?:
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is MY story and MY characters: Hope you enjoy it:**

The 7th period bell had rung, and it was time to go to boring geometry. I still don't understand how I could be an honors student when I'm passing the year with straight D's and only getting A's on my midterms to help me pass the year. It's just so boring, the stupid subject called geometry. I just wish I could here the last bell ring or the comforting sound of Mr. McDonald saying "good afternoon students…" knowing that meant the day had come to an end and all the students and teachers could leave freely off school grounds and straight home to do homework, or whatever people do after school. But just looking at the clock and realizing on 5 minutes of class have gone by will I was think about the sweetness of being in the confides of my room now, I slouched in my chair miserably.

"Alright class" said Mr. Cruz "Get in your groups and began to work on the class work."

Finally, something good for my ears to hear. At least I could listen to the gossip mongers for a while to entertain myself. As I turned my seat towards Lila, I saw Emily trying to sneak past the teacher and into my group so I could tell her what I've been dying to get off my chest.

"Please seat back in your CORRECT seat Miss. Smith" said Mr. Cruz with his funny Jamaican accent.

"Oh come on Mr. C, cant I just sit there for today? I need to comfort Payton she's having a "Girl Problem" and needs me to comfort her" and that's when she signaled me to make a face as if my mom was dying and could do nothing about it. So I did. She had her bottom lip protruding out like a puppy dog, hoping it would work.

"I am sure that she could wait till the end of class, when you will have plenty of time to comfort her" he shot back a smirk, not a smile, a smirk, and that is when I new things were going to get ugly.

"Well, Actually, I can't wait till after school and if you have a heart you would let me sit with her. So can I please?" The obvious was about to happen

"Well for that smart remark you will not be able to sit next to her that rest of the year. Your luck that I won't send you to the principles office. So both you are quiet and do as you're told or you could go have a little visit with the principle?" There it was, either she would win this battle or she would just stay angry and hold it in till she went home to vent her anger on her little sister.

'"FINE... ill sit in my desk. HAPPY?" she yelled

"Greatly, Now sit down please and stop disturbing the class." And Mr. Cruz sat back down at his desk and continued to grade papers.

Emily quickly turned back on her heels and headed for her seat. She threw her bag and folder aggressively onto her desk and sat down folding her arms against her chest. I was sure that she would get sent to the principles office for that, but all Mr. Cruz did was just stare and smile knowing that he won the battle, and Emily knew it and that bothered her very much. Knowing her she WILL get back at him, and just at the right moment. Emily is a very aggressive girl, probably has anger problems, and she would only be happy if there was a boy involved in her life, but it something bothered her. That wouldn't stop her from causing destruction.

She flipped her light brown hair and turned to me in her seat. She had a piece of her hair stuck to her lips from all the stick substance that she put on her lips to make it glossy and what she says 'Luscious'. She noticed and pulled it out of the way. She said to me

"Lets just pass notes, since mister grumpy is being a little rude today."

"Ok, ill start the note." I said in a low whisper hoping Mr. Cruz didn't catch that.

Emily then squinted her strange colored eyes trying to adjust them from the sunlight hitting the window towards her face, and turned back in her seat so she could being to copy of the answers she didn't understand from one of the brains in the class, while I would start to write a note.

I rustled through my messenger back and looked for a clean sheet of paper that didn't have doodles all over it. As I finally found on I began to write in my sloppy hand writing:

_Guys I have something very important to tell you._

I decided to have Lila join the conversation. She seemed a little bored. I crumbled up the note in to a little ball and passed it to Lila and told her to give it to Emily after she finished writing her share in the note. Lila quickly wrote something and threw it towards Emily, but instead of hitting Emily it hit the strange sexual girl that sits next to her in the head. Lila dug her face in the math book and the strange girl gave me the dirtiest look you could ever that showed she wanted to throw her shoe in my face.

"Sorry" I said, even though it wasn't MY fault.

She grabbed the paper ball and passed it to Emily. I could see Emily open the note and accidently ripped a corner of the paper. She wrote down something in a swift motion that I could say I almost didn't even see her pen touch the paper. She quickly crumbled the ball up again, glanced around to make sure the teachers eyes weren't on her and threw the paper ball trying to aim it at my head but that didn't work. Thanks to my great reflexes I caught the flying paper in the palm of my hand. I laughed looking at Emily's disappointed face hoping she would hit me for hitting the strange girl in the head, knowing that now she has to hear her complain and whine about how immature I and Emily are.

I turned back the note hoping they wrote something good so I could procrastinate my way out of telling them about my situation. I suddenly felt displeased when I looked down at the note. How was the reply of 'What?' going to help give me time to think about what I was going to write and how I should say it? So I just let my mind do the writing and let it all out on the paper. I finished writing in about a good minute or so, and passed the paper to Lila in shaking hands. She opened it carefully, seeing that I wrote a paragraph she new what I wrote was important and that she needed to pay close attention.

She finally finished reading the note and gazed up at me with her jaw down to her desk. She looked back down hoping that I didn't see that. But I did. And she wrote down something, balled the paper up and passed it to Emily, This time managing not to hit the strange girl in the head.

Now it was Emily's turn. Her reaction worried me the most. For the fact that the situation I'm in happened to her, except she was the victim of it all. I could tell she was done, but her face was so hard to explain, it was basically indescribable. I wonder what they think. Would they think that it was terribly wrong that my best friend Jessy was dating a boy there named Brandon, and that the fact that I was talking to him behind her back, having these intense feelings for him, and him too having the same feelings for me, even having phone AND cyber sex. Well I left that little detail out of the note but the part about me and he having strong feeling for each other was defiantly in there.

But I'm worried to what Emily and Lila will think. Will they not trust me? Would they stop talking to me? Would they thing I was some horrible person that didn't have any ounce of humanity in my heart? So many questions filled in my head to fast cause me to drift out of reality, until I felt a thud against my head. I looked down and saw that dreadful paper ball laying on my desk starting back at me. My head shot up to Emily who mouthed the words sorry and turned back around in her seat. I grabbed the note and opened it up slowly dreading the words that will or will not break up my friendship with them. I read the first line, were Lila wrote down her thoughts it read:

_Wow_

Then I looked towards to what Emily wrote terrified that my friendship with her would end right here, but I sighed in relief seeing that all she wrote was:

_Go for it, if you truly feel you and this kid will hit it off and wont hurt you then sure go for it screw your friend._

I silently laughed to myself and felt like a thousand ton truck just got lifted off of my shoulders. It comforted me to know that she wasn't mad or disappointed in me for what I just confessed. So we continued all threw class tossing the note back and forth talking to each other about Brandon, other boys Emily is interested in and Lila's beautiful forever- lasting relationship.

The school bell finally rang and I could see Emily's face lit up with joy knowing that she was free to say all the words that bottled up inside of her. In one breath she let all her words out and started talking and talking

"Oh and wow there is still so much about this guy you have to know……"

That's all I heard come out of her mouth. My mind completely tuned it out after I felt a vibration in the back pocket of my pants. I quickly grabbed my phone, with a tight grip on it and read the text message slowly and concentrated just on the words that were presented in front of my face. As I saw the name of were the text message came from my heart started to flip in my stomach racing in an incredible speed, even though all he said was "hello love''. But just the thought about him calling me love and him texting me in general was enough to send me to cloud 9. I texted him back and turned to Emily, who was still talking.

"So yeah he totally likes me" she said all giggly with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Awe that's adorable" Lila said in an excited tone.

"Yeah who are we talking about?" I said completely oblivious to who we really were talking about.

"You weren't listening weren't you?" she said a little annoyed

"Sorry" that's all I could really say.

"It's ok, and were talking about Alex for your information little missy"

She always called me missy or punk but it was ok, it came with her charm and there is no way of getting her to stop calling me that. So Emily kept rambling on about Alex, which was really annoying, not that I didn't like seeing her happy and goo goo eyes for someone, I just didn't like the kid. He gave me bad vibes, not that he cheats, he just doesn't seem "right".

Lila had to stay in front of the school and wait for her parents to come pick her up so me and Emily walked all the way to the diner were my parents picked me up and were she went to get a quick snack before heading to swim team practice.

"So do you really like this kid, Brandon right?" Emily said randomly.

"Yeah I do"

"That's very cool"

"You really think so?" I said surprised.

"Yeah, why not?"

"You really don't find it complete messed up?"

"No way! If you truly dig each other than your friend should understand. Its not like my situation were she didn't really like him she just wanted the sex when I wanted something that was more respectful and loving than that."

"True, but I don't know, I like him A LOT. But I feel real bad for my friend"

"Don't worry things will just fall into place if it's meant to happen then it will, if not then it wont.

She smiled with a comforting smile and it made me feel a bit better. We finally reached my car and said our goodbyes and she walked into the diner. I hopped in my car and all I focused on was my phone and the person sending the messages to my phone.

Me and Brandon texted each other on the car ride home and that's when things started to go bad.


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note

Ok I need review people.

I need to know if this story is going to suck or not .

:


End file.
